Four rules
by YaoiFanL
Summary: Mission: 'Get in. Gain trust. Extract information. Eliminate the target. Return home.' Target: Alfred F. Jones. Agent Kirkland has one mission and four basic rules to follow to ensure success. However, accomplishing the mission gets complicated when you start breaking the rules and develop attachment. Human AU. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Hetalia and/or the characters. This is a non-profit fanfic, made solely for fun.

Rated: M for safety. I don't want this fic taken down.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter I  
**

 _Get in. Gain trust. Extract information. Eliminate the target. Return home._

Easy as that. An undercover mission akin to many others that agent Kirkland had accomplished. No complications, no useless risks; smooth and clear. The outcome of the war – the fate of his country – depended on him.

Alfred F. Jones – the name of the infamous man he had to deal with. No little was his surprise when he met the lad, the boy behind the job. Not a brilliant strategist who spent his time playing chess, studying or creating new tactics and who felt an intense desire to take over England. A patriot to the heart, indeed; one with big dreams and a lot of potential to achieve them. Had he not been on Arthur's target list, he might have actually reached his goals. Given the current situation, though, he'd be dead before he'd have a chance to touch them.

He had infiltrated in the American's close circle. He had gained his trust. He had extracted as much information as he could. Three steps completed. He had followed the instructions on the mission file.

But nowhere in the file was it mentioned making out with the target, in his office and on his desk.

Arthur tasted the sweetness of chocolate and the acidity of coke - typical. He let out a moan as the other pulled away to get some air. His head tilted as Alfred's hot breath traveled down his neck. Soft lips were dancing on his skin; only bits of incoherent sentences reached his ear. His mind was not the only one in a daze. Impatient hands slipped under his shirt and he knew he should have stopped.

 _Rule#4: Do not let your guard down._

Lost in the game of touches, he had long ago let his guard down. The last few buttons flew open as he exposed Alfred's torso. He explored the naked skin, feeling the muscles beneath until he came across something cold. The gun. Jones always carried one around, always loaded, always ready for use. He drew the edge of the barrel – all he had to do was take it out and pull the trigger.

 _Rule#3: Do not hesitate._

The American didn't seem to notice. Instead, he maintained his trail of words about…

"What…?" His voice sounded so airy. Arthur tangled his fingers in the other's hair, pulling just hard enough to make him stop. "Could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it." Honestly, he hoped he misunderstood it.

"You want me to repeat it?" Alfred chuckled, "I'll say it a million times if you want: I love you."

Even as Jones locked their lips, the Brit could not focus on the kiss. The confession played in his mind over and over again like a broken record. His chest became heavy, his throat tight and he could not get rid of that aching knot. _Shoot him. Get this over with._ He knew he should have listened to his brain, accomplish the mission, not waste such an opportunity. He'd better spare them both the trouble – the complications – and end it now. His hand froze on the weapon.

"I love you, Oliver."

 _You wouldn't say that if you knew who I was… or what I'm here for._

"Those are dangerous words for someone in your position."

Oliver… how he hated his fake name now!

"What, are they going to kill me for it?"

 _I am… I'm supposed to… Get a hold of yourself! Do it!_

He forced his hand to move, to yank the gun. Alfred flinched as the cold barrel touched his skin. No useless risk – best aim for the heart. Bewilder washed over the American's face. The slam of the door, the steps, the warning – they were all dull noises in the background.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

I'm aiming for short chapters this time. Hopefully faster updates too, if it's worth continuing. It'd be great if you let me know what you think, through reviews or PMs.


	2. Permission and mislead

**Permission to repost and misleading**

Sorry, guys, this is not a new chapter. More **important** , though!

 **I have given my permission to repost** my stories, posted here, on other sites or WIPs that are yet to be posted. To whom? **To pro-roleplay on Tumblr.** Yes, I'm aware she reposted fragments. Yes, I'm aware some are credited and some aren't. **I requested** those few not to be credited! Why? Because I'm not the most confident writer out there and sometimes I just want to know people's opinion without worrying about embarrassing myself or being shamed for what I like.

 **Do not accuse people of stealing without checking!**

Thank you to those who took the five minutes it takes to message me and inform or ask me about whether I was aware of my stories being reposted. This announcement(?) is to answer all those 22 messages. That is what you should do before throwing mud at someone!

To those 78 anons who sent her hate messages - check your facts. Just because some big ass blog assumes she's been stealing doesn't mean she has. I don't care how it started, what the argument was about, I don't care about your reasons behind giving people such ideas. It isn't right! It's not just lying but also misinforming people, misleading them and defaming. Doesn't matter what blog or person you do this to, it still isn't right. Being popular doesn't give you the right to defame people without true facts and proofs. Sending hate or accusing further because you read it somewhere doesn't make it right either.

Take five minutes. **Ask the writer.** You might be surprised but some people ask for permission before they repost something and some writers give said permission.

Yes, I know she doesn't see anything bad in reposting as long as the artist is credited. I've known her for a few years; I've discussed quite a few things. I don't mind smoking. Do I smoke? No. She doesn't mind reposting. Does that equal with doing the action without permission? No. Is it possible? Yes. Is it mandatory? No. See my point? Check your suppositions or information before you start throwing mud. There's a long way between not minding an action and doing that action.

 **Words can cause more damage than punches.** Words are strong, especially online. Seeing as she hasn't reposted without permission, she's safe of getting her account shut or anything. What about reputation, though? That's hard if not impossible to clean when there are a dozen people making the same statements, even without proof, and spreading the word. Spreading the lies. Will the 100th person who sees that statement check its validity? Maybe. But maybe not, because 99 people had stated it before so it must be true.

In this case, those words damaged reputation. However, there are worse cases when it's not the reputation getting hurt. **Feelings get hurt.** People can take things to the heart. Don't throw bad words so easily; you don't know what the person you attack has been through. **People get hurt.** "You look fat in that dress." I would shrug and change my dress. What about a person who's been bullied for being plump? Would that simple sentence sting or would they just shrug too? They might even take it as "Geez, you're so fat you don't fit into that dress!" See my point? I believe we have all seen just as much damage words cause, from a few minutes of feeling down to severe depression or suicide. As I said, this case is lesser and no one's feelings got hurt (though some neurones might have burnt from all that annoyance).

Back to the topic at hand: **False accusations, misleading and defaming are not okay. Spreading lies and starting fake rumours are not okay. Hinting without proof or as much as a five minutes check that someone has stolen something is not okay. Sending hate is bullying (in most cases) and bullying is not okay. It doesn't matter who you are or who you direct your statements towards.**

To everyone reading this, those who have dealt with similar situations and those who haven't, I feel the need to say this: **Do not let people act like that towards you. Don't let people disrespect you or defame you.** Doesn't matter who they are, doesn't matter where or when they do it. **Block them.** If they continue: **Report them.** If they defamed one based on assumptions and without checking, they might do it to others too. I'm not saying they will, but they might. You might not care because that's not you but put yourself in the shoes of the other person. Same goes for hate messages that consist of cursing, insulting and defaming. Keep in mind that constructive criticism and disagreement are not hate.

And if it isn't clear yet: **I have given my permission to repost to pro-roleplay**. **LauraFictionOfficial** (Wattpad) and **laura-fiction** (Tumblr) are my accounts, thus you might find my stories there too. So far I haven't posted anything and chances are I won't post fan-fictions there.

To people who are interested in **reposting my stories** , I give you **my permission** to do so only under **three simple rules** :

1\. Don't claim it as yours. Credit me and link to my profile or to the original post of the story.

2\. Do not edit my work without asking me for permission before you repost.

3\. Let me know that you reposted or intend to repost. Send me a link to the post. That way I can see people's opinions too. Don't repost them on the same webside I posted them, though.

*If you intend to repost on adult sites, ask me directly before. I might or I might not approve it.

Failing to respect these rules will result in a polite request to delete the repost. If you refuse, I'll have to contact the website's staff.

Please alert me if you notice someone reposting without respecting these rules. Besides the accounts I've already mentioned, of course.

Thank you for reading this far!


End file.
